Just a Case of Simple Happenstance
by TheLazyOtakuWithNoTime
Summary: And really, it was just a normal day. Well, maybe Kyouya would learn not to pick on black-haired men with dangerous weapons. Five-shot on three meetings the Host Club has with Vongola. WIP.


**Enjo****y.**

* * *

"Hey, Haruhi, come over here!"

Haruhi Fujioka sighed as she slowly treaded towards the sound of the voice. "What is it, Tamaki-senpai?"

Said boy quickly rushed to Haruhi, before grabbing on to her sleeve—he better be paying for the damage done to the uniform from his incessant pulling, because _god, _the uniform probably cost more than her entire wardrobe—and dragged her off to a corner to the room, where a small crowd was already forming. "Look, Haruhi-chan!"

In the aforementioned corner, Kyouya and a similar-looking black-haired man were glaring daggers at each other. Haruhi noticed that there were shards of what seemed to be seriously expensive china, and a small puddle of Oolong tea.

(She also noticed that they were sitting where the twins usually performed their daily boy-love skit, and as amusing as it was knowing that Kyouya and the other boy were sitting at a table that had been seriously molested throughout it's lifetime, Haruhi chose not to mention anything.)

"Haru-chan, you have to help them!" Honey looked up at her, and Haruhi tried not to give in to those puppy dog eyes—because damn, those eyes with that small smidge of strawberry cake on his cheek was just a dangerously adorable combination—and before Haruhi could step in to stop the inevitable glare-plosion that was going to happen—'glare-plosion' being the term Haruhi dubbed for when two people (usually Kyouya and a really unlucky bystander) were glaring at each other and then finally things would come to a point where everything just exploded (which also lead to several lawsuits and the Ootori police force coming in to 'settle' things, but that was unnecessary detail.)

"Hibari-senpai, stop it!"

Haruhi let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, and silently thanked whatever superior being was up there. _At least I don't have to deal with Kyouya's wrath at being stopped in the middle of a glaring_ _competition_.

"Hibari-senpai, let's go."

Haruhi finally focused on the brave soul who dared stand up to Kyouya and the other unnamed person who seemed pretty terrifying as well.

The first thing she noticed was lots of fluffy brown hair. And a pair of adorable brown puppy dog eyes, which 'Hibari' seemed to be facing the brute force of.

Hibari finally seemed to give in. "Hn. Herbivores." And then proceeded to silently stroll out of the room, as if nothing had happened at all.

The brown-haired boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah, I'm so sorry about Hibari-senpai!"

Kyouya glared at the boy—or maybe analyze would be a better word, because the shadow king also seemed to be noticing the aura of 'don't-hurt-me-im-a-cute-puppy' coming from the shorter male, which was both unfortunate and fortunate (mostly for Kyouya, because 'cute aura' meant possible host club member and lots of money)—before finally settling in to a relaxed position. "It's alright. And what might your name be?" The silent 'and what company does your family own so I can decide it it's safe or not to blackmail you into submission' remained unsaid.

"U-Uh, Tsunayoshi Sawada, senpai. B-But everyone calls me T-Tsuna." Tsuna said, before slowly backing away. "Er...I'm really sorry, but could I leave? I-I have, e-er, classes?"

"It would not be wise to try and fool me again, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Classes are already over." Kyouya pushed up his glasses in his familiar 'I-am-richer-than-thou' fashion. "What company might your parents own? I believe I am not familiar with the name."

Haruhi felt a tinge of pity for Tsuna. _Maybe I should help him? Nah, I'm sure Tsuna-san will be fine._

Tsuna cringed a bit. "U-Uh...Well, my parents do a sort-of, um, construction job?"

Kyouya glared at Tsuna again, and pulled out his black laptop. After a few moments of tense silence except for the sound of typing, Kyouya slammed the computer closed. "There is no 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' registered in our school system, and a quick scan of the Ootori connections with Huai Construction shows no 'Sawada' working for them."

Tsuna fumbled with a necklace he had on—a closer look showed that there was some kind of ring on it?—but Kyouya butted in before the poor guy could do anything to defend himself.

"Perhaps your parents work with JongWhua Enterprise, instead? I believe I can find that out if I wanted to." A evil grin had now started to sneak onto Kyouya's face. "The thing is, there is no way a family with your kind of income could come to this school. Unless you are a scholarship student, or if your parents own the construction company. I happen to know all the leaders who have ever owned a construction company, and none of them have the name 'Sawada.' So you can only be a scholarship student." Dark eyes peered into amber ones. "So are you?"

Tsuna started backing into a familiar vase, and before Haruhi could say something to stop another soon-be victim, the priceless artifact broke.

"Oh dear, you broke that vase. Do you know how much it costs? How are you going to repay us?" _  
_

Haruhi was slowly reminded of how she was dragged into the Host Club, before something in her head clicked. "Wait, you set me up-"

Before Haruhi could finish her sentence, something that looked way too much like a sword slicing through the door—nevermind the fact that swords shouldn't be _slicing through doors_, really, what do they make swords out of nowadays, titanium?—and two tall boys stepped through.

Haruhi braced herself for some kind of a rich-boy fight; in other words a 'I-have-more-lawyers-than-you' argument, but instead of the two boys yelling at the host club members, the black-haired one holding a baseball bat (wait, where did the sword go?) spoke up in an eerily calm voice.

"Hey, what are you doing with Tsuna?"

Haruhi slowly breathed a sigh in relief—because _finally, _there were people who talked things out calmly instead of just breaking stuff—when the second boy came into view.

She really, really, shouldn't have jinxed herself.

The last thing she remembered was the new boy yelling something which sounded like 'juudaime'—wasn't that Japanese for ten or something? Or was it tenth?—several loud explosions, and maybe a glance of silver hair.

Haruhi was never so thankful for the fact that Honey and Mori-senpai were martial artists, and that Kyouya (no matter how terrifying) had a small army at his disposal.


End file.
